


Madgie, what did you do? VII: Signed and Stained in Blood

by Madgie Rabbitwright (Amoridere)



Series: Madgie, what did you do? [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break the Cutie, Face Slapping, Gen, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Time Travel, War, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Madgie%20Rabbitwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rewritten Madgie, what did you do? Story and it takes place during an unknown war in which America was betrayed by an ally after a treaty was signed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madgie, what did you do? VII: Signed and Stained in Blood

マッジ、あなたは何をしましたか？7：署名と血で染色

Madgie, please…

I awoke to the sound of shoveling. Not knowing what else to do, I went to figure where the noise came from and came across a vast graveyard and found someone familiar covering a grave. I recognized her as Doki and I wondered whose grave she was covering. Once she was done, she smoothed out the dirt and planted a flower. I noticed how all of the graves looked identical and each had the same flower and white cross, which had the names and how long the person lived. “So many casualties of war.” I heard her say. One thing I found particularly frightening about this graveyard, was that it seemed she had dug them herself. She turned around slowly, looking at me with cracked glasses. She put down her shovel and walked over to me. “It’s been awhile, Ethie, how are you?” she said, propping herself up against the fence.

I told her I was fine and asked what had happened, to which she responded, “Well, America signed a treaty and stained it in blood when the country to which has also signed it but violated it and now, this is the end result. Also, Toki’s buried many of her babies in the past week.” She gestured towards the graveyard and said, “Isn’t it funny that mother could protect her children from just about everything, except the ravages of war? Isn’t it funny that she can do almost everything she can for them, except save them from gunshots, explosions, and fires? Whenever they die, she can only wish to join them but must stay behind and look after the rest. Ethie, isn’t it all funny? Isn’t it?”

After saying what she wanted to say, she sobbed a bit before stopping suddenly, before giggling manically, and then her mood went flat. Whatever sort of trauma she endured must have sent her into a mood disorder of some sort and I didn’t know what else to think. “I have to go home now.” she said promptly, walking through the gate and past me. I was prompted to follow her, she noticing but not protesting, rather, she being tolerant.

When we were near the house, she turned around and delivered me a quick slap to the face, saying, “My sister should have killed yours when she had the absolute chance to keep this from happening and I’m going to make damn sure you set things right.” I nodded and had wished ever so much that I hadn’t believed Madgie when she said nothing could go wrong. Something told me that one of the children killed was hers, Vielle, and that was her only child and there was nothing that could be said or done to comfort her, also, whatever grief she suffered, had caused her to go insane. She slapped me again and again, until my cheeks were bruised, before she said, “Before I even dare take you Toki, you stand here and think about all the sins that have been committed and what I have lost.” Before we went into the house, I received another and, yet, even harder slap that almost sent me flying. Of course, need this be said, as I last recall, a lot of her strength lies within her arms and she must have put a lot of strength into her hand to deliver that hard of a slap. When I inquired on what that was for, she said, “A reminder, don’t you forget it.” Apparently, Doki bore a grudge against and was angry with me because of what my sister did. Damn you, Madgie!

She took me to her sister, who was sighed when she saw my bruised face. “Doki, sweetheart, you needn’t slap her because it won’t help anything and it won’t bring back the dead.” Doki promptly hissed at me and stormed off, leaving me alone with Toki. “Please forgive her, you see, she believes Madgie as the source of her problems but since Madgie has died, she’s decided that you’re equally worse and feels you allowed this to happen.” she said, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down and promptly asked if there what had turned her sister that way in the first place, to which she responded, “Aye, the pain Doki suffers has made her a little mentally unstable, causing her to fly into mood swings, and that was when she had lost Vielle, making her anger towards Madgie a tad reasonable but she doesn’t have to slap you like that.”

In the distance, we heard Doki’s anguished screams and wails. “Aye, nothing can comfort and nothing can undo the loss she has gone through but to set things right again and that is to use the time transport.” Toki said. I promptly asked her where it was and she said only Doki knows. Of course, at this point I was hesitant to ask her because of the slap I had taken earlier. I went to her and found her sitting in a corner, her back turned. Before I could utter nary a word, I recieved a really hard and quick slap, one fastest than my eye could even dare track. If I wanted to reverse this, whether it be total bullshit or not, I would have to put up with her hostility and allow her to vent her rage on me. Well, it was over an hour when her rage defused enough for her to stop, leaving my face swollen, red, and bruised. By this point, she was panting heavily and smiling a half-crazed smile of satisfaction. Slowly, I asked her if she would take me and her eyes squinted and her half-crazed smile grew. "That is in the matter of I should or shouldn't but, then again, I slapped you around to my liking, so I guess I should. However...."

"However what?"

".....if you swear to do what is promised then I'll find it worthwhile and, if it is not to my liking, then you are going to wish it was. Like I said before, I am going to make damn sure you set things right"

Rubbing my bruised face, I found I was to be taken to the very thing that could set things right but I didn't forget what Doki said about if I broke a vow and that I was to find I would regret it. Like she had said, she was going to make damn sure that I undo what has been done. In spite of the slappings, I wanted Doki back and this is not the same Doki I had known, rather, she had been replaced by some sort of imposter. We continued on we reached a train station and Doki said, "Get on or else you shall be run over by it later." She handed me a ticket and slapped me again, saying, "Go!" I got on the train, she turning away and walking off. The train, in which I was it's only passenger, sped off into a void. I awoke, completely passed out on the couch. I wondered what became of Toki and Doki. Well, Doki was herself and enjoying the day and Toki was catching bumblebees and releasing them.


End file.
